leamichelefandomcom-20200215-history
Louder
Louder is the debut studio album by American actress and singer-songwriter Lea Michele. It was released on February 28, 2014, by Columbia Records. The album was preceded by the release of the album's lead single, "Cannonball". Michele collaborated with many songwriters and producers on the album, including Stargate and The Monsters and the Strangerz, both of whom have previously worked with recording artists such as Demi Lovato and Rihanna. Musically, the album is pop music styled, with influences from the dance-pop, vocal, and pop rock genres. Lyrically, the album speaks of strength and empowerment, romantic relationships, and loss of love. Louder received mixed reviews from critics, but Michele's vocals were mostly praised. In the United States, the album sold over 62,000 copies in its first week, debuting at number 4 on the Billboard 200 Albums Chart. In the United Kingdom, the album debuted at number 9 on the Digital Albums Chart and number 16 on the UK Albums Chart. In Canada, the album also reached the number 4 spot in its first week of release. As well as the first single "Cannonball", four promotional singles were also released in the lead up to the album. Songwriters who feature on the album include singers Sia Furler and Christina Perri, and Academy Award-nominated lyricist Anne Preven. Promotion The album's lead single, "Cannonball" was released in most countries around the world on December 10, 2013, and was released in the UK on March 9, 2014. The track list was released on December 8, 2013, by Michele on her Instagram and Twitter pages. "Empty Handed" was written by Christina Perri, and "If You Say So" was co-written by Michele and Australian singer-songwriter Sia Furler. New York radio station WHTZ revealed via their Twitter page that Michele would be debuting the song on Elvis Duran and the Morning Show, December 10, 2013. Her first live performance of "Cannonball" was on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on December 12, 2013. Michele performed "Cannonball" live on The X Factor USA's season 3 finale on December 19, 2013. On December 27, 2013, a second track from the album titled "Battlefield" (written by Furler and Larry Goldings) premiered on the Just Jared website. The song was then released as an instant download on iTunes on December 28, 2013. In Ireland, the song debuted at the number 55 spot. In France, it reached number 117. On January 13, 2014, the album's title song "Louder" (written by Preven, Jillian Michaels and Colin Munroe) premiered on Billboard's website exclusively a day before its official iTunes release on January 14, 2014. "Louder" reached number 111 in the US, 18 on the US Heatseekers Chart, number 64 on the Canadian Singles Chart, and reached 46 and 47 in France and Spain, respectively. "What Is Love?" also premiered a day before its iTunes release on January 28, 2014. In Canada, "What Is Love?" charted at number 99. The song also reached number 45 on the Spanish Singles Chart, and debuted at number 55 in France. A fourth countdown song, "You're Mine", was released to iTunes on February 11, 2014. The song charted at number 112 on the US Billboard Hot 100, 83 on the Canadian Singles Chart, and 47 on the French Singles Chart. As well as this, the song also reached number 24 on the US Heatseekers Chart. Following the release of the album, Michele held CD signings in several cities in the US, including New York City, San Diego, Paramus, New Jersey, and Los Angeles. On March 19, 2014, Michele performed her second single "On My Way" on The Ellen DeGeneres Show after an interview with Ellen. Composition The single "Cannonball" was written by Sia Furler. Originally, this song wasn't meant for Michele; it was introduced to her one month after her boyfriend's death and she had an instant connection with its lyrics because they encapsulated her feelings in that moment. Michele has stated: "I just felt that "Cannonball" was the perfect first song for people to hear from this record. It just really explains where I am right now and it's been such an inspirational song for me. The minute I heard the song, I had a physical reaction to it. For me, it's been my strength. I listen to it every day. I know it was brought into my life for a reason. It's really been so helpful for me and I hope it's the same for other people as it's been for me." Because of this, Furler gave the song to her. Furler also wrote the song "Battlefield" especially for Michele, and co-wrote "If You Say So" with her. "If You Say So" was confirmed to be dedicated to Cory Monteith, Michele's Glee co-star and late boyfriend, who died in July 2013. Talking about the title track "Louder", Michele has said: "It’s a song that, no matter what, I can play in my car with the windows down. I feel like it shows off my voice as a singer, which is really important to me, because that’s what I do. I want to make sure that every song on my record is fun and enjoyable, but also, you hear my voice in them." Michele has also stated about the album: "I didn't want to find songs that I had to change myself for. I wanted to find songs that would only highlight my sound and were unique to me. I didn't want to fit any mold. I wanted it to be something that couldn't be replicated by anyone else. It was important to me that the album began with "Cannonball" and ended with "If You Say So". I have to acknowledge what I've been through this year. It was really difficult, which I think is represented in "If You Say So" and a song like "Cannonball" represents finding strength and hope. These are the two sides of my life right now. The grief, but also the search for strength and hope. I really wanted those two songs to bookend the album. Really let everyone know where I'm at." Critical Reception The album received mixed reviews from music critics, According to review aggregator Metacritic, the album has a score of 47/100 based on 6 reviews. Michele's vocals were praised, but the production and lyrics were criticized. Stephen Thomas Erlewine from AllMusic gave the album 2.5 stars out of 5 saying that "Michele is not a pop star and was clear since her appearance in Glee as Rachel Berry in 2009 and is even more clear in 2014." He also stated: "Perhaps this wouldn't sound so exhausting if Louder didn't consist primarily of songs cut from the "Firework"/"Dark Horse" cloth, or if those songs did have melodies that would focus on either the singer or the production; but instead, the album consists entirely of songs begging for a singer that could give them their own personality, to which Michele and company respond by making every song louder than the last." Mike Ayers from Billboard gave a positive review, saying: "Lyrically, Louder is rather one-sided, as she often sings about the perils of relationships, over and over, in ways that we've all heard many times at this point. Still, it's a solid effort that shows she has promise as a bonafide pop artist." Sarah Rodman from The Boston Globe, gave the album a positive review, writing: "The Broadway veteran puts her mighty soprano through its paces on bouncy dance tracks, soaring ballads, and midtempo pop tunes where she straddles the line, mostly comfortably, between Katy Perry and Celine Dion. When she succeeds the results are moving, including the contemplative piano ballad closer, "If You Say So", which touches on her last conversation with her late Glee co-star and boyfriend, Cory Monteith, and manages to be poignant without tipping into maudlin. While the turbo vocal bursts on "You’re Mine" and "Burn With You" blend nicely with the poppier elements, several of the tracks, including the burbling "On My Way" and the title tune, feel a bit too calculated and anonymous in their production approach. But Michele sings it all with her typical fervor." Singles *"Cannonball" was released as the album's lead single on December 10, 2013. Michele challenged her fans to unlock the cover art for the album by tweeting the hashtag: #LeaMicheleLouder. Once the cover art was unlocked, a short sound teaser of "Cannonball" was also released via Michele's website. "Cannonball" reached the 22 spot on Billboard's Digital Songs Chart, and debuted at number 75 on the Hot 100 in the United States, selling over 51,000 units in its first week through digital downloads alone. Michele made a number of television appearances to promote the track. She performed the song on The Ellen DeGeneres Show and The X Factor USA during the "Cannonball" release week *"On My Way" will be released as the album's second international single on May 4, 2014. "On My Way" had previously charted on the Canadian Singles Chart at number 85, and reached number 45 on the Singles Charts in both France and Spain. Michele performed the song on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on March 19, 2014, after revealing on her Twitter account that "On My Way" would be released as the album's second single Lea Michele - Cannonball (Official Single Cover).png|''Cannonball''|link=Cannonball Track Listing Charts Category:Albums